Second Chance
by Comegician1
Summary: Amelia Nexus was once the bestfriend and girlfriend of the snowKid stars D'jok and Sinedd. As the New GFC starts, she turns up after 3 years. What will happen? sinedd/OC Kinda AU/AH Bleylock and harrison(I think) have not appeared nor tried to destroy the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

The start of the new GFC was upon them and it was the last friendly match between the infamous snowkids and some unknown newby team. They had somehow qualified for the cup. They did not actually have a name yet or they weren't releasing it until the start of the match. It was completely secret. They wouldn't even release a picture of their team. It was like some super secret team that only the cup officials knew about. This had everybody a little bit anxious for the game.

The SnowKids themselves were joking in the locker room about how rubbish they must be even, Tia joined in every so often, her hand in that of rockets. They were perfect for each other. Mei was prancing around seeming to have drank too much energy drink. As usual though, Ahito was sleeping between his brother and the strangely silent Sinedd. D'Jok, Thran and Micro-ice were chatting quite loudly, bragging about how they are going to destroy the new team.

None of them seemed to notice Sinedd's silence until the match was about to start and dame simbai couldn't get him to move. He remained sitting there, staring into space, not being able to shake off the bad feeling he had. Mei noticed and calmed down. She crouched down beside him, smiling slightly with her hand gently over his.

"What's wrong sinedd?" Her gentle yet ever so grating voice echoed through his ears. Despite her being his girlfriend, he did find oh so fucking annoying sometimes. He never was too fond of the prissy girly girly who complain every five minutes about their hair being messy or breaking a fingernail. To him, appearance wasn't everything.

"I have a bad feeling about this game." He stopped himself from flinching when she looked up at him and smiled fakely. He knew he should break it off with her but he also knew if he did it before a game it could have serious effects on their performance as a team.

"Why? They're nobodies, we can't lose!" He inwardly rolled his eyes at her. How could they not be worried in the slightest?

"Exactly, They're nobodies! We know nothing about them, not their team, not their flux, not even their coach. How can you be so calm?" Mei stood up suddenly, looking down at him with anger glinting in her eyes.

"How can you have so little faith in us already? We're the best of the best, you know that. Why are you worried over a little team like them?"

"Mei's right sinedd, we're going to make them wish they never even attempted." D'jok's arrogant voice made him sigh, head falling back on the wall with his violet eyes closed. For once he was thinking with his head and not his ego yet no one listens. What is up with this team, he thought sourly.

"With you and D'jok up front, they have no chance in hell at winning." The lingering gaze that D'jok received off mei didn't even annoy sinedd. He gave up at trying anymore. They never listened so what's the point?

"Hey guys, chill out. You're both right. Sinedd has a point; we don't know them so don't let your ego's get in the way of your common sense." Tia's Irish accent seemed to bring them sense to them as they all suddenly calmed down. For some reason, Ahito woke up the second everywhere went quiet.

"What's up guys?"

"Sinedd's feeling a little chicken today." D'jok teased getting a furious glare off the striker before he found himself pinned to the wall; Sinedd gripping his jersey to hold him up. The hand was practically strangling him.

"Don't test me D'jok." He warned before Dame Simbai walked in smiling at the team until she caught sight of the two boys. With a small narrowing of the eyes she had Sinedd dropping D'jok, albeit a bit roughly.

"Boys, not now. You have a visitor." She smiled at their confused faces. Normally visitors weren't allowed in the locker rooms, nevermind it being so close to a match, friendly or not. She stepped aside revealing a sight that shocked them.

At first, they thought Artegor Nexus had shrunk quite a bit and become… feminine. The girl, aged around 19-20, had the exact hair of the ex coach although she had a fringe that sweeped to one side of her face, covering one red eye. That was probably the only difference between them; their eye colour. Other than that, she looked like a mini female Artegor. It was freaky, well to anyone who hadn't already met her. The ones that had jumped to their feet and ran over, squeezing her in a hug. D'jok gained his bearings and walked over to her giving her a half hug.

"Hey guys! If I knew I'd be squished half to death, I wouldn't have come." She laughed happily, returning the affections.

"It's a shame it's only half way." Sinedd mumbled under his breath but unfortunately loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Are you jealous, Sinedd? Do you want a hug too?" She smirked at the small glare she saw she was getting from the super model in retaliation to the slight flirting tone she always had.

"No I don't." He managed to get out before she was hugging the life out of him. The scent of lavender, roses and a hint of cologne that clung to her from the others, mixing into something amazing. He sighed with a roll of his eyes before stiffly returning the hug. He could practically feel the glare coming through her from mei.

"How are you Sinedd?" She mumbled, stepping back a couple of steps out of his arms with a massive smile on her face. "I haven't seen you since Nexus was the manager of the red tigers."

"So-So." He answered smirked. "Have you spoke to him yet?"

"Don't even get me started, sinedd." She warned before turning her back on him and facing the rest of the team. "I just wanted to wish you luck against the hybrids while I'm on Akillian"

"Hybrids?"

"That's what this new team's called." She explained with a shrug.

"No offence or anything but who are you and why are you here, mini-Artegor?" Mei didn't like the girl one bit. She had all the boys practically chasing her. She didn't care if their relationships with the girl was purely platonic, her jealous self was ruling her mind.

"I'm Amelia. I'm D'jok and sinedd's ex-bestfriend." Mirco-ice laughed loudly at this, pulling on the jersey they didn't notice he wasn't wearing.

"You were definitely D'jok's bestfriend and mine but you were sinedd's-" He was cut off by an elbow to the gut from Tia who then walked over to the pale girl with red eyes, blocking her from the intense glare she was receiving from mei.

"Don't mind him. I'm Tia." They quickly shook hands, smiling brightly at one another although Darker haired girl's was a little more sadistic.

"I'm Amelia, Amy for short." She sighed, glancing over at a clock above the door she entered. "Anyway, I've got to go. My friends are waiting for me. Warning about the Hybrids, they are quite mean. They don't like you much apparently Mei. So watch out."

They watched her silently as she ran out, calling "good luck" from half way down the corridor. They stood in silence for a good few minutes, not knowing what to do in the last five minutes before the game. This new piece of information about the team, The hybrids, kind of shook them up a bit but also confused the hell out of them. How did this Amy girl even know about this team, nevermind who they liked in the snowkids? They always heard rumours about other teams yet this one, nothing.

"Guys, just stick to the plan and we won't lose." Rocket announced enthusiastically.

"Too badly." Sinedd finished as they made their way to the pitch. No one even said anything about his negativity, despite being used to his arrogant attitude. They didn't know what to think so they kept quiet, A group of people coming into sight at the half-way line.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody was frozen, sat staring at the screens in front of them in complete shock. None of them expected it, of course. Not even Artegor. Everybody thought that the snow kids would win. It was expected of them to thrash the nobody team, The Hybrids. No one thought by the end of the match that it would be 4-0 against the Snowkids.

The girl was grinning as she exited the frozen stadium, staring at the odd screen that she passed on the war to the diner that she remembered visiting often with D'Jok and Micro-Ice way back when they were young teenagers. She and the rest of her team had taken a while in the changing room to allow the Snowkids a good amount of time to vent their obvious anger about the match as they too left.

The aforementioned group of friends was just ahead of her, laughing and grinning whilst passing a football around between them. This is the thing they all had dreamed of since they were children, to play professional football. Amy remembers finding the group passing the very same football around near a field on The Shadows planet. The group was being shunned by the planet's inhabitants for their impurity. Due to the fact that she too was not a pure shadow, nor a pure Akilian, Amy jumped right into showing the others how much better they were at football.

They went on to become the best of friends and played pretty much everyday together. They bought a mansion that they lived in on Akilian but barely ever spent time there. They traveled the stars with pirates when they had nothing else to do. It was not too long after the Snowkids first GF cup win that they started to train excessively back on Akilian. It would be every day, for hours on end that they played. To anyone else it would have been a bit over the top but they didn't care. They started to do everything together.

One of the team, Jak, was a mechanic and inventor as well as a goalkeeper. He had built a holo-training cube for their training with the help of one of the defenders, Kiera. Those two had a thing for each other but both seemed to be oblivious to the fact.

For the next two years, they either, drank, played football or watched football. They were happy with their lot in life until they were watching the second GF cup Final since they became friends. The Snow kids won. Amy was happy for her old friends but that was her dream, their dream. So she used her newly gained contacts to get in touch with the Cup officials.

During the next cup and the mixed flux tournament on Paradisia, they practiced harder and harder with their unique flux until they got the okay. She thought that her friends could not look happier than they did the second she announced it.

She grinned, ecstatically happy, as she ran and leaped, latching her limbs around the waist and neck of her fellow striker, Luk. He looked the most Akilian out of all of them (excluding Amy). He stumbled forward slightly but soon relapsed. She ruffled his long chocolate-coloured, shadow hair as they walked into the diner, gaining everyone's attention and glares from the patrons. It was only once they had situated themselves near one of the Holo-screens that was displaying a recap on the match's best moments. The team grinned together as they watched D'Jok get sent to the floor after he happened to get in the way of an incredibly fast-moving ball. He would undoubtedly have a circular bruise on his chest because of that.

Whilst they occupied themselves laughing at the three-time-GF-cup champs as D'Jok wasn't the only one to gain bruises, she went to get some drinks for them all. Unfortunately for her, an angry group of Snow kids were perched on stools at the bar nursing their wounded egos. Mark, Ahito, Thran and Tia the only ones who were smiling. Mei was the first one to note her appearance, although she seemed to spend more time mentally criticizing her clothing. Amy wasn't sure that the choice to wear one of her spare Jerseys was the right one anymore. The girl looked like she was going to tear Amy to shreds.

Amy ignored them, smiling at Micro's mum Mana. The elder woman looked thoroughly perplexed for a few seconds before shock covered her expression in one word. Amy remembers as a young child, after her mother died, Mana looked after her like a mother would as Artegor was never good with emotions. Actually, Amy's relationship with her father before she left was more like siblings or the Best of friends. He was a good father though, even if slightly over protective. Seconds later, she found herself in a warm embrace.

"I can't believe it!" Mana exclaimed as she pulled away from a smiling Amy. "Your father told me you died in a house fire, how are you even alive?!" She shrugged, "I don't know, got blasted out of a window. I didn't really think to come home. The authorities weren't exactly bothered."

"I was, I cried!"

"I'm sorry." she whispered, looking down at her feet in guilt. "I didn't know. I was just tired." The waitress smiled sadly, understanding the stress she used to be and soon will be under. You couldn't be closely related to someone like Artegor Nexus without having the press peering in on your life.

"Now, when do become so good at football?" She asked, changing the subject with a nod to the Holo-TV that was showing the second goal: a tag-team shot by her and Kiera from near their goalpost. In the background you could see Jak grinning at his girl in slight shock. That one was complete luck; none actually expected the ball to go in.

"That was all Kiera, I just helped." several laughs and a couple disbelieving snorts were heard at that. Instead of insisting on the statement, Amy just ordered the drinks with a shy smile.

They sat in silence whilst Mana poured the 5 glasses of whiskey as some of the hybrids had the sensibility to postpone their drinking until they were certain they were close to home. IT wouldn't help if all of them were intoxicated on the way home. Just imagine the press.

"Why has it taken you so long to go pro?" Micro-ice spoke up to his once-was friend. "I mean you wanted it even more than Sinedd did and he was like a man possessed with the idea." Amy shrugged, paying for the whiskey just as Luk appeared silently to help her out.

"Know the enemy." She mumbled, glancing towards a glaring Sinedd as she spoke. She rolled her red eyes, a feature of her mothers that she actually gained, when she saw a smug expression displayed upon Luk's face. As the closest thing to a boyfriend she has had since the fire incident, he was slightly possessive. She didn't mind it though; it made her feel slightly safe. "Thanks, Mana." She thanked her absent-mindedly, eyes and ears completely focused on the holo-TV, on which her father was speaking, with a tense, stony expression, about her and the team. Callie and Nork seemed to know when to not ask certain questions. He looked ready to blow.


End file.
